Apple For You
by LoveMeNever
Summary: Emma's attempt to hone her magical skills with Regina go terribly, terribly wrong. Totally random one-shot, SwanQueen could be implied.


**Summary: Emma's attempt to hone her magical skills with Regina go terribly, terribly wrong. One-shot, not really SwanQueen but could be implied.**

**Okay so I have no idea how this crazy thought came to me but it did and I wrote it down. Probably totally stupid but oh well! xD**

**Apple For You**

**By LoveMeNever**

* * *

Today was definitely the day; Emma was determined to preform a perfect spell. The determination started when she woke that morning and persisted throughout the rest of the day. Everyone could tell she was anxious.

See, almost everyday after work for the past two weeks she has gone to Regina's to practice her magic, and she has made some real progress. Regina is a little brutal with her teachings but Emma has always overcome whatever the brunette has thrown at her. Most of it has been easy spells so far and Emma wants to step it up a notch.

Hence her determination.

She wanted to leave work as soon as possible, the station was incredibly quiet, she had a feeling the day would never come to an end. Glancing at the clock every minute was not helping the matter either. She was literally going to go nuts if she didn't do something to pass the time. This was one day she wished Storybrooke had a pressing issue that needed to be resolved by the savior.

Even David was out so she couldn't talk to him to pass the time. Mary Margaret and David went on a 'vacation', if it could be called that, in Storybrooke. They said they wanted quality time together so they packed up and went into the woods.

Strange, no? Well, whatever, it's not like Emma could tell them what to do.

Her cell phone rang and she practically jumped on it from where it sat on the desk. She nearly fell backwards in her seat at the abrupt action.

"Sheriff Swan." She answered before even looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Emma, how's work today?" It was David. "I hope nothing to exciting is happening without me!"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you're missing out on _loads _of fun."

He chuckled, "I was just calling to see how everything was going and I'm sorry about leaving you to handle everything. It's just been a while since Mary Margaret and I have spent time to ourselves."

"Don't worry about it. After everything that's happened I think you two deserve a break." She smiled even though he couldn't see it.

"Thank you, Emma. Anyways, we'll be back tomorrow morning so see you later!" David said before hanging up.

Emma was honestly a little disappointed that the call wasn't an urgent matter that needed her attention as soon as possible, she sighed and slumped against the desk. Her head banging on it lightly.

The phone rang again and once again she jumped at it immediately. "Sheriff Swan." She answered as she usually did.

She physically and mentally relaxed at the voice on the other end: Regina. "Mrs. Swan, I was hoping you could come a little earlier for our lesson today. I have an important meeting today that would interfere with our usual time. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes of course!" Emma cleared her throat when she realized that she responded way to quickly and joyfully. "I mean... let me check."

The blonde held the phone away from her ear and moved papers around on her desk hopefully loud enough for Regina to hear. She counted to five in her head and then held the phone back up to her ear. "Looks like my schedule is clear enough for that. When and where?"

"Two o'clock sharp at my house." Emma could imagine the raised eyebrow on the other woman when she added, "Do not be late, Mrs. Swan."

They both hung up and Emma smirked, two o'clock was only an hour and a half away, she could totally make it through today now. In fact, she wanted to ask Mr. Gold if he knew any powerful spells she could learn and show Regina. Pleasing that woman was as difficult as taming a lion: almost impossible.

Emma grabs her coat from the coat hanger and hurries to Mr. Gold's shop.

As per usual, he was behind his counter tampering with one of the many objects in the shop, this time it was a small lock or music box.

"Emma, what brings you?" He asked, his eyes not even glancing up from his work.

Emma puts her hands in her back pockets to keep herself from touching anything breakable. "I was wondering... do you know any interesting spells I could learn?"

This grabs Gold's attention, he stopped messing with the box and raised a curious eyebrow. "Interesting spells? Is that not what Regina has been teaching you?"

"Well sure, she's taught me basic stuff but I'm talking about a spell that is different than defending myself or a disappearing act spell."

"Ah... you mean something that might impress her?" Gold chuckled and narrowed his knowing eyes.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I just want to learn a different kind of spell, okay?" Geez, why was he looking at her like that? It's not like she had an any other motive.

Gold doesn't buy it but he retreats to the back of the shop and then emerges with a small beat up brown book. The book was almost falling apart and Emma was quite amazed it didn't in Gold's hands. It was weird seeing him being gentle with it. Gold opened it and carefully flipped to a page near the front of the book.

"What about a creating spell?" He asked while turning the book enough for Emma to see the page.

It had a picture of a hand with palm turned up and a ball of some sort in the palm. "I've already done this, making an apple or item appear. I want something on a higher scale, if that's possible." Emma said.

The shopkeeper sighed and turned the page a few more times. "Here." He handed the book to Emma.

She looked at the page and grinned. This is definitely what she's going to learn! She quickly read the instructions and glanced at the clock, she could start heading to Regina's now. "Perfect. Thanks Gold!" Emma ran out of the shop after giving the book back to Gold.

* * *

"Okay Mrs. Swan... this time focus on protecting yourself. If you can't put up a good defense you'll be way to vulnerable." Regina said for the umpteenth time.

The lesson was not going as Emma had planned because as soon as she entered the mayor's house, Regina started to give her instructions without giving Emma the chance to even speak, let alone show her the spell she read in Gold's book.

Emma had practiced it while she traveled to the brunette's manor and it went quite well. She felt she had the spell down enough to impress Regina.

The blonde was about to tell Regina to wait and let her show her something but the brunette fired a fireball straight towards her, she almost didn't get her shield up in time. Regina sighed at the slow reflexes Emma was showing.

"No, Mrs. Swan, you have to be quicker and pay attention to your opponent."

"I get it! I just wanted to show you something first!" Emma held her hands up to stop Regina from throwing a fireball at her again.

Regina blinked in confusion, "Show me what?" her voice sounded almost weary.

The grin plastered on Emma's face did nothing to help ease the weariness. "Okay just stand still, okay?" Emma closed her eyes and focused.

"Mrs. Swan, what-"

"Shh!" Emma silenced her.

Now Regina really worried about what the blonde was trying to do. She watched the magic swirl around Emma for a moment and she immediately recognized it as the vanishing/teleporting spell. Instead of using it on herself like Regina thought, Emma proceeded to cast it on the brunette.

"Emma, why-"

The blonde thought about the place she wanted Regina to go to, she wasn't planning to send her anywhere far because she was just starting to get the hang of this spell. She just imagined sending Regina to the opposite side of the room.

Emma smirked when she felt she was ready and strangle got a random whiff of apples before she cast the spell on the brunette. A cloud of white smoke engulfed Regina and when Emma opened her eyes she no longer saw her. She nodded in satisfaction and turned her head to the spot she wanted Regina to end up at.

Her grin fell when Regina wasn't standing there. "Um... Regina?" She called out, maybe she sent her further away in the house? She got no answer.

Emma's eyes widened, "Ohhh crap!" then she noticed something on the floor where the brunette had been standing. An apple?

She picked it up and almost screamed when she heard Regina's voice emit from the apple. "Emma Swan! What the hell did you do to me?!"

"...A-Are you an apple?" Emma hesitantly asked realizing how ridiculous she sounded.

"WHAT? YOU TURNED ME INTO AN APPLE?" Regina voice once again sounded from the apple.

"N-No! I mean, what?! How is that even possible?! I was trying to teleport you just a few feet!" Emma squealed in horror. Did she just sign a death warrant or what?

Regina's 'voice' practically growled. "Where you thinking about _apples _when you cast the spell?!"

The blonde remembered the smell of apples just before the spell was cast. "Uh... no?" She answered weakly but she knew Regina heard the lie as soon as her lips parted.

"I swear... you if don't turn me back right now!" The threat didn't need to be spoken for it to an impact on Emma.

"Okay, okay! But... how?"

"How should I know?! I don't even know how you managed to do this! A form-changing spell is way past your level of skill right now!" Regina hollered in frustration.

Emma panicked, she didn't want to make matters worse but the only way to get Regina out of this situation was to use magic again, she needed an expert. "Gold! Gold can fix this!" She put 'apple Regina' on the table while she grabbed her coat.

She was in such a rush that she started to leave but a stern, "EMMA!" from Regina made her remember to grab the 'apple' first before running out the door. She didn't even get half way to her car before Henry showed up.

It must have been past three o'clock if he was home from school already.

"Hey Emma! What's going on you look worried?" Henry immediately asked when he saw the strained look on his mothers face.

"Um..." She had no idea how to explain this.

Henry's stomach growled unexpectedly and his eyes fell to the apple in Emma's hands.

Emma's eyes followed his to the apple and she realized with horror that this was the only food source in Henry's sight at the moment while he was hungry. He casually reached for the apple like he had done it a million times.

"NO!" Emma screamed and ran to her car. She fumbled with the handle but eventually got in and sped away to Gold's shop leaving Henry confused as hell. He wondered what had gotten into his mother and over an _apple_?

"Emma I am going to murder you! Henry almost _ate me _because of you!" Regina yelled from her apple form in Emma's lap as she drove to Gold's.

The blonde laughed nervously but she still was panicking pretty epic-ly. She was in shock and couldn't really find it in her to answer Regina. What could she even say that would make this better?

They pulled up to Gold's and Emma jumped out of the car with apple... Regina, in hand. She stormed into the shop, "GOLD!" she yelled when she didn't see him standing in the front of the shop. He appeared from the back with a confused expression.

"Yes? Is there a reason you have an apple in your hand?" His eyes landed on the apple and then back to Emma's face.

"It's _Regina_! I was trying to teleport her but _this_" She gestured to the apple/Regina, "happened instead!"

Regina chimed in now. "I don't even know how she got the idea she could even transport another person! It's one thing to transport yourself but using it on another person is entirely different."

Emma's grip on the apple intensified. "That's not the point!"

"Okay, just calm down. I believe I can fix this." Gold went to the cabinet behind the counter and opened a shelf that had a bunch of potions sitting in it. He picked one and showed it to Emma. "Pour this on her and think about Regina in her usual form. Since you cast the spell _you _must be the one to undo it."

Emma nodded and took the potion from him. She set the apple on the ground despite Regina's protests to 'being on the dirty floor'. She did as Gold told her and pictured Regina in her mind then poured the potion on the apple that was now on the ground.

The same white smoke from earlier grew around the apple and then shot up, once it cleared Regina was standing where it used to be. Emma would have hugged the woman if not for the oh-so-pissed-off expression.

"Emma... I believe punishment is in order."

* * *

**Yeah, I warned you it was crazy. No proof reading done here so apologies for any grammar/spelling errors! Anyways I hope it humored you at least a little! :D**


End file.
